Un nuevo poder
by kagura haruno
Summary: una noche una joven sueña que la llaman,ese sueño lo a tenido todas las noches desde que su madre se fue...bajo la lluvia conocera su destino...un dia antes de su primer dia de clases empiesa todo.es un ET claramente ,es mi primer fic ...


**Un nuevo poder**

**capitulo 1**

Sakura card captor y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenecen a clamp(pero si me regalaran a eriol no me importaría - )

-lo que dicen los personajes-

-acción

"pensamientos"

Hola soy kagura haruno, es mi primer fic espero que les guste es un ET -….

En la ciudad de Tomoeda todos todos estaban refugiados de la lluvia, pero había alguien en el parque pingüino a la cual no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo, no le importaba empaparse de hecho le agradaba, esa persona jugaba en la lluvia como si nunca hubiera vista llover.

Aquella persona era una chica de 16 años de una estatura de 1.58 cm. a aproximadamente, sus cabellos eran color azabache que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y sus ojos eran de color amatista y tenia un cuerpo bien formado.

"me encanta la lluvia…me transmite una tranquilidad" pensaba la chica de ojos amatistas

-¡tommy!...-llamaba una chica agitadamente-sabia que estarías aquí-la chica tenia unos ojos color esmeralda, su cabello era color café le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, unos cm. mas baja que su amiga y no se quedaba atrás respecto al cuerpo.

-Perdón saku - sabes que me encanta estar bajo la lluvia –

-si lo se, pero tommy un día de estos te dará un gran resfriado-sermoneaba sakura

No te preocupes saku-mirando al cielo-sabes tu hermano a de estar buscándote-riendo-se va a molestar

-no te rías --U… si tu también saldrás regañada por touya, ya que también eres como su hermana pequeña-riendo-

-jajaja XD-las dos empezaron a reír

- desde que mamá fue a ese viaje de negocios ustedes me aceptaron…se los agradezco mucho saku-tomoyo volvió a mirara al cielo con una mirada melancólica

-Tomoyo sabes que nosotros arriamos cualquier cosa por ti -la abraza- te queremos…-

Tomoyo le corresponde el abrazo –gracias

----------------------------al otro lado del parque------------------------

-Que es lo que estas viendo que es tan interesantes ¬¬- decía un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, de estatura 1.64cm. De altura, con un cuerpo musculoso pero no tanto y una piel morena, de unos 17 años -¬¬-chico despierta-llamaba a su amigo que tenia la misma altura y edad que el, en cambio este era pelinegro con ojos azules y usaba gafas que no opacaban sus ojos sino le daban una chispa de misterio, el también tenia músculos de igual proporción que el peli-café

-shaoran no te parece que es hermosa –mirando a donde se encontraba tomoyo

-eriol…n que eso era lo que mirabas ¬-¬-con una sonrisa picara –pues si es muy hermosa (mirando a tomoyo)"pero su amiga no se queda atrás" (mirando esta vez a sakura)-

-por que no les preguntamos sus nombres-dirigiendo se a su amigo

-nunca te había vista ten desespera do por hablar con una chica, hasta pensaba que bateabas hacia el otro lado ¬-¬-dijo mirando burlón a eriol-

.-mirando a shaoran-

- --U "creo que no debí decir eso"...bueno cambiando de tema, creo que no le podremos hablarles –

-por que lo dices?-preguntaba curioso eriol

Por eso-dijo shaoran señalando hacia donde ellas estaban-

-voltea-mmm no creo que sea su novio ¬¬ - podría ser su hermano

-------------------mientras con sakura y tomoyo------------------------

Se ve a un chico de unos 20 años muy alto, con el cabello café oscuro-no deberías estar bajo la lluvia puedes pescar un resfriado y tu también sakura ¬¬-mirándolas-

Lo siento-achu-sakura solo vino a buscarme no es su culpa touya-achu-decía tomoyo apenada.

Bueno-suspira –sakura adelántate sino también pescaras un resfriado

Si-contesto sakura y después salio corriendo

-toma-touya se quito la chamarra que traía puesta-es para que te de un poco mas de calor-tomoyo tomo la tomo y se la puso gracias –achu-

Será mejor irnos –ordeno touya-

Si-acentio tomoyo-achu-(se marchan)

-----------------------mientras con eriol y shaoran----------------------

te dije es su novio-decía shaoran-

no…puede que sea su hermano-contestaba eriol-además el es mucho mas grande que ella… -decía triunfante eriol-

y que tal si le gustan los mayores ¬-¬ -shaoran contradecía a eriol-"jeje …lo voy a fastidiar como el siempre lo hace ¬w¬"

es posible que nunca lo sepamos –suspira-espero volverla a ver –

sabes que eso es casi imposible ¬¬-desalentaba shaoran a eriol

ya se por que haces eso…es para vengarte¿no es cierto? ¬¬-decía un irritado eriol

yo hacer eso?... tu sabes que nunca me vengaría de ti…además yo nunca te quitaría las esperanzas de algo como tu lo haces-

¬¬…mmm…sabe?

Que-decía shaoran

Vi como te le quedabas viendo ala que estaba a lado de la de cabello negro ¬-¬-sonrisa picara-casi se te cae la baba ¬ w ¬

0/0…No es cierto ¬/¬… además a ti también se te caía la baba por la de pelo negro ¬¬…

Si es cierto --su mejor sonrisa-

Se nota que te impacto su belleza … ¬¬ U-

---------------------------en casa de sakura----------------------------

-Toma tommy-le decía el señor fujitaka a tomoyo entregándole una taza de te –

-gracias tío --achu-tomando la taza

-De nada tommy -…nos preocupaste mucho-

-Perdón tío –bajando la cabeza- achu-

-procura no volverlo hacer --

-Si -sonrisa

-será mejor que tomes un baño caliente y cambies de ropa para que tu resfriado no empeore-

Si-achu-dejando la taza-

Tomoyo sube las escaleras y entra al baño….

Después de 20 minuto tomoyo salio del baño con una pijama de dos piezas la parte superior era de color azul con una nube en medio de color blanco, y la parte de abajo era un short de color blanco con un poco de azul y su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una trenza

-tomoyo ya hay que dormir, mañana es nuestro primer día –decía una cansada sakura-

Si-entra al cuarto que antes era solo de sakura pero ahora lo compartían.

Había dos camas una estaba adornada por un hermoso tallado en forma de flor de cerezo con pequeños detalles rosas en la que dormía sakura y la otra también estaba adornada por un tallado pero envés de ser una flor de cerezo era una violeta con detalles de color azulado en la que dormía tomoyo.

-hasta mañana sakura.-tomoyo daba las buenas noches mientras se acomodaba en su cama-

-hasta mañana tomoyo-sakura apaga la luz y depuse se acomodo en su cama-

-------------------------------------En la calle--------------------------

Eriol…por distraerte en el parque pingüino llegaremos tarde a casa-suspira-y mañana es nuestro primer día

-suspira-si lo se- eriol mira su reloj 10:30-

-Te quedaras conmigo ¿verdad eriol?-preguntaba shaoran-

-si-respondió eriol-recuerda que mi madre me mando a vivir contigo… querido primito --

-suspira-no me llames así --U-

Llegan a una casa no muy grande de dos pisos

-jejeje…me lo debías-

-eriol-

-dime shaoran-

-¿como pudiste desacerté de tu hermana? ¬¬-preguntaba un curioso shaoran-

-hablas de Nakuru?--U-

-si-

-Pues…ella tenía que presentar un examen para una universidad…ya no quería estar en la que ya estaba inscrita.

-OH-decía un shaoran un poco sorprendido pues Nakuru nunca se separaba de eriol sin importar que…

-será mejor ya entrar-

-Si-respondía shaoran mientras habría la puerta y encendía las luces.

-¡hola! 0-grito una alegre chica de cabellos color café de unos 19 años.

-¿Nakuru! 0.0-dijeron eriol y shaoran al mismo tiempo

fin del capitulo 1

Espero que les aya gustado y dejen reviews…acepto sugerencias, insultos, felicitaciones (aunque lo dudo ¬¬).

Advertencia: no acepto virus -


End file.
